


Promise Me This

by Snarkyspeaks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Relationship(s), but its sweet and sappy and gay, listen i dont know anything abt anything, merry shitscram!!!, theres a lot of banter bc thats just jaytim to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyspeaks/pseuds/Snarkyspeaks
Summary: “What, pray tell, do you get a boy for Christmas when he has the ability to buy-- or otherwise procure-- anything?”
Otherwise known as: Jason has no clue what to get his boyfriend for Christmas and everyone's too busy psychoanalyzing him to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For DarkBlueScribbler on tumblr!  
> The prompt was "Jason and Tim relaxing together, domestic shit, honestly anything fluffy" so I hope I fulfilled that for the most part and I'm wishing you a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!

“What, pray tell, do you get a boy for Christmas when he has the ability to buy-- or otherwise procure--  _ anything _ ?” Jason mutters into his coffee, knowing that Dick can hear him  _ just fine _ , the asshole just decided to build the drama and finish his section of the newspaper. 

“It depends, I think.” Dick starts off, setting down the Sports section (who even actively enjoys the sports section of the newspaper, Dickie? Pick up some real literature,) before glancing up at Jason with a happy smile. “Do you  _ like _ this boy, Jason?”

“Me? Like a boy? My, can you imagine that...” Jason Todd and Tim Drake had been living together for about three months, and before that they ‘dated’ for the better part of a year. ‘Dated’ being used loosely because Tim sunk his claws into Jason and before he knew it they were eating takeout after patrols and acting like the couple everyone hated from some Sitcom.  Regardless, to say that he  _ liked _ a boy would be a total understatement.

For better or for worse, he was sort of in love with Tim. But like all things, dating Tim drake had its ups and downs. He could probably complain for hours about it, but nothing quite got to him like his inability to shop for Tim. Sure, he wasn’t spectacularly good at shopping for other people, but he could get them something practical and move on. Tim wasn’t like that, Tim actually enjoyed receiving gifts that had some sort of meaning because  _ he was rich and could buy most other material goods _ . So here he was, drinking coffee with Dick Grayson and picking his brain for gift ideas. Which was something he would normally never do… getting advice from Dick Grayson meant revealing all your personal feelings, having a Gilmore Girls marathon and then largely feeling frustrated and unaccomplished. 

“You don’t know what to get Tim for Christmas.” Dick says plainly and Jason can only nod in response. “You don’t know what to get Tim for Christmas and so you came to me for advice because you think that if you don’t get Tim an  _ amazing _ Christmas present then he’ll fall out of love with you and it will all be for naught.” 

“Woah, hold the fucking phone, Dickiebird. I came here expecting Gilmore Girls, shitty coffee and mediocre advice. All i’m getting is entry level psychoanalyzing and-- well, shitty coffee.” Jason glares at his predecessor from across the table. “You could write a book filled with psychobabble about why I don’t want to lose Tim and, frankly, I would probably concede to most points made in said book. But I didn’t ask for that, I asked what to get rich boy for Christmas.” 

Dick stares at him for a hot second, before shrugging and turning his attention back to the newspaper. “Something sentimental and from the heart then-- even though he’s going to love whatever you get him. I’m pretty sure he’d be happy with jumper cables, Jason.” 

“You’re useless.” Jason declares, standing up from the table abruptly. “You’re useless, this coffee is bad, and your apartment is poorly decorated. To think that I drove to Bludhaven for  _ this. _ ” 

“Tell Tim I say hello and that I can’t wait to see him at the manor for Christmas!” Jason didn’t even bother replying as he made his way out of Dick’s shitty apartment, using the stairs like the decent civilian he was. He had been at Dick’s place for all of twenty minutes and he drove all the way out here from Gotham. Which meant that today was a wasted day and he was no closer to finding Tim a decent Christmas present. 

 

.

.

.

 

Tim Drake had been living with Jason Todd for about three months, and the two of them had been dating for a year. Jason had his fair share of flaws-- well, saying Jason had flaws was like saying that the sky was blue and the Penguin was kind of a stupid villain. It was an objective fact that didn't really need to be verbalized, so Tim really avoided talking about Jason's plethora of flaws. Because he loved them just as much as he loved Jason. Except for Jason's inability to  _ talk _ to Tim when he had a problem. He didn’t exactly blame Jason for that, no one in the family could talk when they needed to. But not being able to hash out feelings with Nightwing was much different than not being able to talk with your boyfriend of a year who  _ lived with you. _

Especially since Jason made it so obvious that he had a problem. Why else would he be stress-cooking when it was Tim’s turn to cook dinner? 

“The apron is cute,” Tim remarks, shrugging off his suit jacket before throwing it onto the nearest chair.

“I’d like to think so,” Jason says, not bothering to look up from the vegetables he was chopping. “I found it buried at the bottom of a fancy napkin drawer that I didn’t know we had. My guess is that Dick gave it to us as some sort of stupid ‘congratulations on moving in’ present and you hid it because you  _ knew _ I would wear it.” 

“And they say you aren’t a detective… I didn’t hide it from you, though, just shoved it in a drawer and completely forgot about it.” He decides to break out the wine, since Jason seems so intent on cooking. He poured two glasses knowing Jason would want one, before going to sit on one of the barstools in his kitchen. 

“A likely story, Timothy. You were probably so flustered at the thought of me in an apron that you had to do away with it, because seeing me in a frilly apron would make you want to ravage me on the spot.” 

“I plead the fifth and won’t admit to anything unless my lawyers are present.” Jason was doing that  _ thing _ that Tim likes, where he would try and fail to hide his smile. His eyes would crinkle adorably and he’d disguise his laughter as a cough. It was almost as good as an actual smile from Jason. 

“Shut up and drink your wine, Richy Rich.” Jason says simply, grabbing his own glass. The two sat in silence for a second, sipping wine, listening to the sounds of Gotham-- which mostly consisted of car alarms and traffic. Sometimes the occasional scuffle, but apparently Gotham’s nightlife wasn’t feeling it tonight, since neither Tim nor Jason got called out for patrol. 

Tim could try and guess what was upsetting Jason, he  _ had _ gotten a text from Dick earlier saying that Jason stopped by. Getting Jason to talk when he didn’t want to was like pulling teeth and Tim usually prefered to let Jason figure out his feelings then come talk with him. But Dick did seem pretty worried-- which wasn’t out of character for his older brother but he still wanted to know what was upsetting Jason so much that  _ Dick _ of all people texted him. He’d have to be somewhat sly in order to get Jason to talk about it.

“How was your day, sugarplum?” Tim asks sweetly, setting his glass of wine down before lacing his fingers together.

“Uneventful, dollface. I wasted gas, drank shitty coffee, then got home and figured you’d be tired from work and decided to cook dinner.” Part of him melts a little bit, honestly. Sure, the half-truths were annoying and unnecessarily vague but the fact that he thought of Tim brought butterflies to his stomach. “How was the office? Did you put the fear of god into some corporate assholes?”

“No one expects the country club twink to  _ actually _ know what he’s doing and to call them out on their bullshit.” Jason lets out a laugh thats closer to a bark, and Tim grins along with him. “Honestly, I probably made someone cry today.”

“I wish I could say I was surprised but i’m not. You’re a force to be reckoned with, babe.” Well he wasn’t  _ wrong _ about that. 

“Speaking of crying-- you said you had shitty coffee and i’ll have you know that I  _ lovingly _ left behind a pot of coffee for you.” He says with a pout that never actually worked on Jason. But it was better than a sly glance that would definitely tip Jason off to what he was doing. “I’m wounded, Jay. Deeply hurt, you’ve been drinking my coffee for  _ months _ and you’re just now finding a problem with it?” 

“Wasn’t your shitty coffee I was talking about,” Jason shrugs, grabs the plates then pads into the living room with Tim following close behind. “Decided to pay Dickiebird a visit, and  _ thank god _ you don’t make coffee like he does.” They fall onto the couch, Tim’s legs end up across Jason’s lap, and some lame sci-fi movie is the first thing that pops up and they roll with it. 

“Oh? Why’d you go see Dick? Is  _ that _ what you wasted gas for?” Jason sends Tim a look and he only furrows his brows, his face the picture of pseudo-innocence.

“You’re sly,” Jason says, grinning sharply at Tim. “But i’m not falling for it, birdboy and i’m  _ not _ falling for that look.” Before Tim can pout more, Jason leans in and kisses him. Soft, sweet, tentative-- when they first started dating, everything was rushed and aggressive, their touches had to express their unspoken feelings. He always figured that Jason was a hardcore romantic, and each tender kiss was just further proof of that fact. 

Tim can’t help but let his eyes flutter shut, he can’t help but lean into Jason’s gentle touch and the single hand that cupped his cheek. Even as Jason pulled away, he still tried to lean in again for more. 

“You say i’m sly,” Tim mutters, smiling as Jason leans away. “When you’re the one who  _ kisses me to stop me from asking questions. _ ” 

“You’re determined and I love kissing you so it’s as good of a plan as any.” Jason says, shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

“This conversation isn’t over with, Jason.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second, Timothy.” 

 

.

.

.

 

“Not that I don’t  _ love _ hanging out with the estranged looney of the family but-- what exactly are we doing?” Stephanie Brown asks, arms crossed, looking at Jason like he’s actually an estranged looney instead of a-- reformed badass? Yeah. That would do. 

“I’m sort of in love with Tim Drake--” 

“Gee, how did you  _ ever _ get passed up for the Batman position? You can deduce your own feelings like a big boy. Tim must be so proud sometimes.” 

“Shut up, Brown, let me actually finish the sentence. I’m sort of in love with Tim Drake which, for the most part, has been a positive experience on my end. I just don’t know what to get the rich fuck for Christmas. I figured that because you’re his best friend and all you might actually know what the fuck I should do.” Stephanie raises a brow, and Jason wonders why everyone in Tim’s life is so-- so  _ much _ . They all look like they’re ready to supplex him anytime something goes wrong and they don’t even realize that Jason would probably supplex himself if he fucked up badly enough to get on their bad sides. 

“You wanted to hang out with me because you don’t know what to get Tim for Christmas?” Stephanie asks, and, well, anything can sound terrible if it’s that poorly phrased. Jason just shrugs and breaks out a cigarette. “Jason, I don’t want to be rude but-- Tim is fucking crazy about you. You could get him an ironing board and he’d probably be happy.” 

“I want to get him something that--  _ means _ something.” Jason mutters, blowing smoke away from Stephanie because he wasn’t that much of an ass. “I don’t want to get him jumper cables or an ironing board or shit that he can get on his own because then it doesn’t mean jack and he won’t  _ say _ that he’s disappointed but he’ll be disappointed.” 

“He’s not going to be disappointed, Jason.” Steph says, and her voice is soft and she’s looking at him with an expression that’s akin to fondness and frustration. 

“Whatever,” Jason says, stamping the cigarette underfoot before offering Stephanie his arm. “I made you clear your schedule for this so you deserve something worthwhile. Want me to buy you coffee, sweetcheeks?” Stephanie laughs before taking Jason’s arm. 

“Coffee with the estranged looney of the family is  _ just _ what I wanted and i’ll consider it part of my Christmas present.” 

 

.

.

.

 

Steph texted him about Jason, and Tim didn’t even really know how to feel about  _ that _ . What was bothering Jason so much that he was going to everyone else but Tim? It made his stomach knot uncomfortably and he wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole thing. The most pressing feeling was his curiosity, he had to know what was upsetting Jason. It was more pressing than Jason’s hands on his hips, and mouth on his neck, in fact. And that was saying something. 

“Why did you go hang out with Steph?” Tim blurts out, and Jason lets out a groan against his neck. 

“Seriously? You’re bringing it up now?” 

“It’s a pressing matter.”

“If it was so pressing why didn’t you ask  _ before _ I weaseled you into my lap?” 

“Well, probably because you were distracting me with all the weaseling and touches and kisses. Also probably because I got the text  _ right _ as you got the idea in your head that this was what we were doing with our night.” 

“For fuck’s sake-- Timothy, I promise you, nothing is so pressing that it can’t wait until  _ after _ sex.” Which was the wrong thing to say, because Tim spins around glaring daggers at Jason. “Or, apparently, it can’t. What’s bothering you, Timmy?” 

“What’s bothering  _ me _ ?” Tim splutters, throwing his hands up in the air. “What’s bothering me is the fact that something is bothering you enough that you had to go to  _ DICK AND STEPHANIE. _ ” Jason just blinks at that, still not quite getting what was wrong. “You’re going to them for your problems instead of, I don’t know, your boyfriend. Who you live with, Jason.” 

“Ah, that’s what this is about.” Jason says finally, hands moving to squeeze lightly at his waist. “Okay, sex is tabled and we’re doing the touchy-feely crap. Tim, you know as well as I do that I would rather talk with you than Dick or Stephanie. Which is saying something because talking about shit isn’t really a specialty of mine. Those two are just inflating a situation that doesn’t need to be inflated because it’s getting handled. Or it will be handled-- whatever, doesn’t matter.” 

“What issue is so big but also not big that you need to go to Steph and Dick?” He was whining, he knows he was whining because Jason was giving him that soft smile and the man’s hands were moving to rub soothing circles on his back. 

“I’ll tell you when it’s handled,” Jason offers with a crooked grin. “Trust me, Tim, once everything is figured out you’ll be the first to know.” He plants a soft kiss on his cheek and Tim isn’t exactly sated yet. 

“Is it about me? Is that why you can’t tell me? You know, Jason, if it’s about me then it’s probably good to  _ tell me _ .” 

“Nosy,” Jason says, burying his face in Tim’s neck. “I know that’s sort of your  _ thing _ , Tim, but it gets exhausting. Being kept in the dark is half the fun, I think.” 

“Information is power and i’m a  _ detective _ , Jason.” Tim hisses out, and Jason just chuckles.

“Alright, cool, sounding like a tiny Bruce thoroughly killed  _ my _ boner so congratulations, Tim. Sex is so thoroughly tabled and now i’m going to have to watch Food Network to forget the awful mental image of Bruce in bed. Yuck.” 

“Woe is you,” Tim mocked, moving so he was laying down next to Jason. “How will you ever recover?” 

“I’ll recover if I can learn how to make this awesome glaze and if you cuddle me for the rest of the night. Think you can handle that, detective?” Tim might still want to know with a burning passion what Jason is up to, but he can’t really say no to cuddling the man. So he tucked himself against Jason’s side and let the night devolve into banter, shitty cooking shows and going to bed early for once. 

.

.

.

“This was a stupid idea,” Jason says, panic gripping him as Alfred adjusts his tie. “This was an incredibly stupid idea and I can’t believe I got it off of stupid late night television. Alfred, he’s going to dump me and i’m going to deserve it.” 

“Master Jason,” Alfred says, giving Jason one of his patented Alfred looks. “It is not a stupid idea, and I’m sure Master Timothy will be tickled pink by the gesture.”

“I’m sure that i’m going to be single by the end of tonight, Alfie, and that this is might be the dumbest idea i’ve ever head. Which is a real testament to how  _ bad of an idea this is _ .” 

“Well, it’s too late too change your plan, I think.” Alfred says, nudging his head to the side to gesture to something. Jason turns and sucks in a breath, Tim is headed their way with a small smile, and Jason can’t really  _ help _ the way his chest tightens at the sight. Seeing Tim in a suit isn’t really a big deal, he wears one everyday and it while Jason won’t deny that he looks amazing, it’s really loses its charm fast. But, that doesn’t change the fact that anytime he sees  _ Tim _ he feels like he just got sucker punched in the stomach by some goon. It probably won’t ever change, frankly. He’ll probably always feel like this when he sees Tim. 

“What’s a bad idea?” Tim asks, raising an eyebrow, smile tugging at his mouth. 

“Taking me to a Wayne charity event,” Jason says, not exactly lying but not really telling the truth either. “Having Red Hood crash a party of any kind isn’t a good idea, Timmy.” 

“You aren’t going as Red Hood, Jason. You’re going as Tim Drake-Wayne’s date.” He held out his hand to Jason, who took it despite feeling like a huge ball of nerves. “Are you going to be okay?” The concern on his face and in his voice was real, and it just made Jason more anxious. 

“Never been better, Timmy. Can’t wait to dance the night away with you.” 

“You’re actually probably just going to be drinking and dragging me away from investors,” Tim says with a shrug. “They get especially touchy around the holiday season and I never quite know why.” 

“Am I going to be telling some old lady to square up, Timmy?” Tim lets out a snort and covers his mouth with one hand. 

“I’d really prefer it if you didn’t punch any future investors, Jason.”

“I’m already disappointed and we haven’t even left,” Jay says and Tim only smiles up at him, nudging Jason lightly with his shoulder.

“The night is still young and i’m feeling hopeful.” 

.

.

.

_ ‘What is he doing _ ?’ Tim thinks to himself, panic gripping his body as Jason  _ gets down on one knee in front of him and in front of everyone who was invited to this damn Christmas party _ . A flash goes off somewhere to the side and Tim’s stomach somehow sinks further. What the actual fuck was Jason Todd doing on one knee? 

“Jason, what are you doing?” Tim asks evenly, somehow managing to stay composed despite the crowd of people just watching. “If you’re proposing to me I suggest you  _ get up immediately before we make a bigger scene. _ ” 

“I’m not proposing,” Jason says loudly, and Tim knows it’s for the audience just as much as him. He’s still wary, though, because Jason is fumbling with his suit jacket and pulling out a box that typically holds rings and he’s literally on one knee. And when he cracks the box open, a ring is inside-- a very simple one, just a gold band. Tim had to admit it was a beautiful ring but he didn’t exactly know where Jason was going with this. 

“The ring in this box symbolizes a promise, Tim.  A promise that i’ll be with you until we  _ are _ ready to have a butler plan our wedding. A promise that i’ll always drag you to bed too early and that you’ll kiss me before you head to your morning meeting. A promise that we’ll be as honest as we can be with each other, and a promise that you’re always going to be my favorite person to talk to. A promise that i’ll try not to embarrass you in public  _ too badly--  _ except for right now.” Jason grins up at him and Tim feels like he just got sucker punched in the best way. Jason stands up and Tim raises an eyebrow, cameras are going off and he can practically sense the fit Dick is about to throw. “So what do you say, Timothy Drake-Wayne?” 

He closes his eyes and just tries to breath, to will the blush away and answer Jason with some sincerity even though his typical response to  _ ridiculous _ things is cynicism and sharp one-liners. When he opens his eyes Jason is staring at him expectantly, looking so incredibly genuine even with the smirk on his lips. He lightly plucks the ring from the box before slipping it onto his left ring finger. He ignores the camera flashes, the way Dick’s cheering-- all of that madness, and instead reaches up to pull Jason in for a brief kiss. He would kill the man later for the spectacle but the way Jason smiles into the kiss makes Tim’s heart flutter. 

“It’s a promise,” Tim whispers when they pull apart, knowing that only Jason can hear him. “And if you have any  _ other _ surprises I would like it if you saved them till the end of the night. The press has their cover story.” 

“What can I say,” Jason says with a laugh before pressing a kiss against Tim’s temple. “I’m dramatic and romantic.” 

“You’re something alright,” Tim mutters, pulling away from Jason and towards the family. “Damage control, you’re in charge of it because you made this mess.” Jason just shrugs because what else is there to say really? 

.

.

.

 

“Tim, your phone is going off,” Jason says, watching Tim shrug off the suit jacket before tossing it onto a chair. 

“Maybe my phone wouldn’t be going off if you hadn’t decided to get down on one knee in public before giving me a  _ promise ring _ of all things. A promise ring, Jason? Really? It isn’t the 1960’s and we’ve been going ‘steady’ for a while.” He legitimately uses air quotes and Jason isn’t even surprised. “What’s next? Am I going to get your lettermen jacket and are you going to try to give me a hickey after you pull up in your  _ sleek car  _ to the drive in movie that neither of us give a shit about?” 

“You’re doing a  _ lot _ of complaining for someone who is still wearing the ring, Timothy.” Jason watches as Tim flushes red, opens his mouth, shuts it, thinks for a second and then ultimately flips Jason off. “Besides, i’m not even  _ done _ yet.”

“No, no, no. You better be done. The whole promise ring thing is cute, albeit outdated, but the whole  _ ‘i’m doing this at a public gala in front of the family’ _ thing was too much. I refuse to go out again and let you embarrass me because I accepted the promise ring and I distinctly remember you saying that you weren’t going to embarrass me more.” He was pouting and, really, it was adorable. Jason hated media attention just as much as Tim but-- well, Alfred gave him a look from across the room and Jason knew that he had to suck it up and do it. He was glad that he did, he was glad that Tim took the ring and glad that everyone saw because it just solidified their weird relationship. Announced to the world that this was an actual thing despite how fucking wild it was. 

“I’m not going to embarrass you,” Jason says with a snort, heading over to where Tim was sulking. “Just going to talk to you-- do that touchy-feely crap again.” Tim looks up at him and Jason reaches out to pull him into a hug. “I promise to always have your back when we’re out  _ there _ . I promise that any goon who manages to hurt you will walk away with a concussion and broken ribs. I promise to work alongside you because you definitely  _ don’t _ need anyone saving you.” 

“I love you,” Tim blurts out, and Jason pulls away to just look at him. “A year ago, I would’ve  _ laughed _ in the face of anyone who decided to get down on one knee and give me a promise ring. But-- you--” He emphasizes it by lightly smacking Jason’s chest, shooting him an annoyed glare. “You had to be all stupidly charming and make me fall for you and  _ honestly _ this is probably the best Christmas present i’ve ever gotten. And it’s a goddamn promise ring.” 

“I think that it’s the fact that I gave you the promise ring and not so much the promise ring itself, Tim.” Jason says and Tim just sighs before hugging Jason again. The two stand like that for a bit, Jason rubbing circles in his back before Tim pulls away again. 

“I thought you were going to just get me jumper cables or something. That seems more like a Jason Todd Christmas present to me.” 

“I’m romantic, which is something that gets questioned far too often-- speaking of Christmas presents, what did you even get me?” Tim grins and shrugs, looking off to the side. 

“You know, I was thinking that i’d take a week off from work.” 

“How exactly is that a Christmas present for me, Timmy? What did you have in mind for this week long vacation?” 

“Well,” Tim starts off, tugging Jason closer by his tie, standing a little straighter to whisper in Jason’s ear. “I was just thinking that we turn in for the week, drink some eggnog, watch a few holiday specials, you fuck me into the mattress and then we go to the Manor for gift-giving.” Jason is wide-eyed when Tim pulls away and then the little  _ minx _ starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Not necessarily in that order. Holiday specials and eggnog can definitely wait, I think. Unless this is  _ too fast _ for your aged sensibilities. We can catch a movie at the drive in theatre and I can wear your letterman jacket and everything.” Jason cuts Tim off with quick kiss, and Tim laughs against his lips, hands tracing up Jason’s chest before resting on his broad shoulders. Jason can’t help but think that this is probably his favorite Christmas so far, especially when Tim tugs him into the bedroom and makes good on his Christmas present. 


End file.
